JLA (TV Series)
JLA is a TV show that is based on the DC Comics team the Justice League. Cast Nolan North as Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman, Bizarro Anthony Ruivivar as Bruce Wayne/Batman Grey DeLisle as Diana of Themyscira/Diana Prince/Wonder Woman Josh Keaton as Harold "Hal" Jordan/Green Lantern Troy Baker as Bartholomew "Barry" Allen/The Flash, Theodore "Ted" Kord/Blue Beetle Clancy Brown as Alexander "Lex" Luthor Corey Burton as Brainiac Lance Reddick as Ra's al Ghul Peter MacNicol as Professor Anthony Ivo John DiMaggio as Ultra-Humanite, Solomon Grundy Fred Tatasciore as Anatoli Knyazev/KGBeast Episodes Season One #"United Part I"-Batman, Superman, The Flash, Wonder Woman, and Green Lantern all fight against people with strange creatures on their faces which are all attacking their respective cities. They eventually all come together when a large version of the creatures known as "Starro" arrives and launches even more of them. #"United Part II"-The heroes attempt to find a way to stop Starro, but are all forced to fight Superman when he is taken over by one of Starro's spores. Working together, they manage to free Superman and defeat Starro by launching him in to the sun. After this, they are given medals and named "The Justice League of America". #"Leftovers"-After the events of the Starro invasion, the League go around making sure there's nothing left of Starro's spores. Batman thinks he finds a dead one, but it turns out to be alive, as it takes over him and attempts to use him to take over everyone else in the Justice League. #"Rescue Mission"-The League go on their next big mission when Batman is kidnapped by his long time enemies the League of Assassins. They break in to the League's base and have quite a few run ins with League members but eventually manage to find and free Batman. Later, Ra's al Ghul speaks with an unknown person and reveals that he has a sample of Superman's DNA. #"The Shrunken City"-While wondering around a crashed space ship, the League find something amazing, a shrunken city called Kandor which appears to be from Krypton, Superman's home planet. The League are all happy about this, but it turns out not everything is okay, as the Kandorians hate Superman's family, the House of El, as they believe that Superman's father was the one who blew up Krypton. #"Bizarro"-The Superman DNA Ra's al Ghul was given to Lex Luthor who worked with him to create a clone of Superman known as "Subject B-0". They think the clone is ready, but it turns out the clone's appearance and speech are off, with it mispronouncing it's name as "Bizarro". Never the less, Luthor gives Bizarro one task, kill the Justice League. #"The Android"-Each member of the League are attacked by a large android which is known as "Amazo". Amazo defeats all of them and brings them to its creator, Anthony Ivo, who reveals that Amazo was created to copy all of their abilities, and so there is no way they can defeat Amazo. However, Batman manages to break free and another fight breaks out between the League and Amazo. The fight ends with Batman blowing off Amazo's head before revealing he could beat it because Amazo didn't copy Batman's ability: his intelligence. Later, Ivo, who escaped, meets with Lex Luthor and begs Luthor not to kill him. Luthor then reveals that he actually wants Ivo to create more Amazos, better than the last, and then hands Ivo a card, which has "Secret Society" written on it. #"Favors"-Superman has gone missing, and no one knows where he is. Because of this, Batman calls in a favor from Ted Kord, the Blue Beetle, who Batman says is one of the greatest minds in the world, though it isn't obvious, as he doesn't take anything seriously. He does prove himself though, as he finds out Superman has been taken by a gorilla known as Ultra-Humanite and the Russian criminal, Anatoli Knyazev, AKA the KGBeast. The League manage to free Superman and force the villains to run off. The League then give Ted a place on their team. Later, KGBeast and Ultra-Humanite are being yelled at by Luthor, but Luthor calms down when he sees that they have another sample of Superman's DNA, meaning Luthor can create another Bizarro. #"A.I."-The League decided to go back to the ship where they found Kandor, as Superman realized that there is a high chance that something on the ship is dangerous. The League end up being separated, as the ship's A.I. system is still active and thinks they are dangerous. The League manage to escape, destroying the A.I., and decide to leave, as it seems that was the only dangerous thing on the ship. Later, a strange alien with green skin shows up at the ship, and sends a message to its leader, telling the leader what it sees. The alien ends the message by revealing its name, Brainiac. #"Shipping"-The League find out about a truck being driven by KGBeast, who is clearly shipping something. Not thinking it's much, Batman decides to go check on it with Ted, while the rest of the League go do their own thing. However, KGBeast turst out to be a much bigger deal than originally thought, as the thing he's shipping is Solomon Grundy, a zombie super villain who dies every week only to come back to life by next monday. Even though it seems Grundy is going to defeat them, Batman and Ted manage to defeat Grundy, with KGBeast once again escaping. KGBeast reveals his failure to Luthor, who strips Beast of his membership and turns him in to the police. Luthor then enters a secret lab, where it is revealed the second Bizarro has grown to a man, #"The Most Intelligent Being"-The League hear about a green android walking around a city scanning things. They travel to the location and introduce themselves, with Brainiac revealing his name to them. The League show him around, with Brainiac scanning everything they show him. Brainiac reveals to them that he is one of the most intelligent beings in the universe before asking them what they did to the ship that had Kandor. Flash ends up revealing that the ship was more than likely shot down. Brainiac then walks off, revealing that because of this the Earth will be destroyed and that they have one week before teleporting off. #"War of the Worlds Part I"-The League get ready for Brainiac, thinking that it'll only be him, but they are all shocked to see how large the ship actually is. Brainiac then begins beaming down robots, with the League, the army, and everything else getting involved. During the fight, Ted is saved by a strange man in orange and green who disappears. Brainiac then gets tired of this and beams down his greatest weapon, himself. Category:TV Series